


Courage

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: I have a feeling we might see a little more of Esther in this universe. What do you guys think?





	Courage

Scheduling a Doctor appointment for either of them at a time for them to be able to accompany one another was very difficult. So they were grateful of the few Doctors they found who would keep their offices open long after 5pm. 

So here they were at Alex's Cardiologist on a Monday night; 6pm.  

The waiting room was relative Full. First because Dr. Toledo was the best cardiologist in National City and also because his Office's Working Hours were very convenient to Full Time Workers.

Maggie busied herself reading the newspaper while next to her, Alex was buried in her phone Texting with Kara; William on her lap. Both completely unaware of a certain teen girl staring adorably at them.  

William was very restless on Alex's Lap. He would move abruptly, touching or poking anything he could get his little curious hands into. 

"Buddy you need to stay still" Alex said, shifting William on her Lap to a comfortable position. 

"Im bored" William whined

"We will be leaving soon" Alex said, without taking her eyes and fingers from her Texting duties.

"Not soon, now" William pouted (Because of Course, he was Kara Danvers's nephew) 

Alex sighed, put her cellphone away and pulled William up by his arms and hugged him. Trying to comfort him, she kissed his face while the boy found his attention being caught by Alex's necklace. 

The Teenage girl smiled from a couple of chairs away. 

Maggie's cellphone startled the sudden silence that fell in the waiting room. 

"It's McConnell, I need to take this babe" Maggie excused herself and walked out of the office to the hallway.

William's eyes widened and pulled away from Alex's arms.

"I want to go out with Mommy" William told Alex.

"Ok buddy, careful with the door" Alex said allowing the boy to get down from her lap and pull the door open to join his mother in the hallway.  

There was a large cristal window next to the door, so Alex had a full view of the hallway were Her wife was talking by the cellphone while her giggling son ran circles around her.

The teenage girl found herself eager to interact with Alex, but couldn't find a way to break the ice. Instead, she saw Alex take her cellphone out of her pocket and continue with her Texting duties. 

A couple of minutes later, William ran into the office, giggling and landing between Alex's legs burying his face in her stomach.  

"Hey" Alex took his face in her arms gently, brushing the light brown hair away from his face, "This is not a park, either you stay in or out but you can't be running like that" 

The boy thought about it for a second and with a smile he said "Out" and ran back out into the hallway. 

The teenage girl laughed softly. 

Again, a couple of minutes later...William came back in, this time he was walking slowly towards Alex and with a smirk on his face he stopped in front of her. 

"What did I told you?" Alex said without taking her eyes away from the cellphone screen. 

"He is barefoot" A shy voice startled Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, looking up to the teenage girl that was sitting near her.

"Your son, Is barefoot" The teenage girl pointed at William's feet with a smile. 

Alex turned her eyes to William who was smiling and giggling, bouncing playfully his bare-feet on the cold floor. 

"William Danvers- Sawyer" Alex gasped, "You go and bring me your shoes right this instant" Alex firmly said.

The boy's smirk fell sensing His mother's anger, he obeyed and ran out the door to pick up his shoes. 

"He is the cutest" The girl said. 

"The cutest and a handful indeed" Alex smiled at the girl.

The girl smiled and brushed her fingers nervously through her hair. 

"You look too young to be here" Alex said curious. 

"I've had heart issues since I was born, This is totally like visiting the park for me" The girl shrugged, "Im 16 by the way...Im not a kid" The girl said. 

"Oh excuse me, 16. How do you hide your grey hair?" Alex sarcastically replied with a smile. 

The girl laughed softly and turned her eyes out the hallway through the large window, "It looks like He won't be coming back for real this time" She pointed out. 

Alex frowned and turned her head back to the window. Maggie was now sitting on a chair, still talking on her cellphone with William straddling her, his shoes tied up, face buried on her chest and peacefully asleep while Maggie softly ran her fingers through his hair. 

"It's always so easy for her" Alex said with a smile on her face, "Ever since she gave birth to him...He would fall asleep so fast on her chest. For anyone else, me included, putting him to sleep is a battle". 

"She's....um....You know, she's" The girl stuttered

"My wife yes" Alex nodded and laughed at the girl's shyness.

"But the boy looks so much like you...well, like both of you" The girl said. 

"Oh the mysteries of science"  Alex winked and for the million time, she thank the DEO mentally. 

"Cool" The girl smiled

"Your here alone?" Alex asked, noticing no adults with the girl.

"Yeah, My mom left me to go pick up my brother at my grandma's house" She nodded, "I already know the Doctor so it's no big deal for me"

"Well lucky you, Im 29 and She won't let me come alone ever" Alex pointed back to Maggie. 

The girl laughed, "I bet you love that she's always around"

"Totally" Alex confessed rolling her eyes. 

"My name is Esther by the way" The girl shyly gave her a thumbs up.

"Alex" Alex imitated the juvenile gesture back. 

The girl took a deep breath and shifted nervously in her chair. Alex knew the girl wanted to keep talking and she sensed exactly about what.  

"You know Me and my Wife, we've been married for 5 years" Alex nodded with a smile.

"Thats super cool" The girl grinned, her eyes lit up, "How did you knew?"

"That she was the one or that I was gay?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"B-Both" The girl obviously nervous said. 

"Well I knew I was gay when I met her 8 years ago" Alex smiled at the memories, "We became good friends and then one thing let to another and Well, You know how it goes" 

"Yeah" The girl softly chuckled. 

"I fell in love with her and...I knew that those feelings were new. At first I was afraid of them but..." Alex looked at Maggie, "She was worth it, you know? She gave me courage" 

"Courage" The girl repeated in a whisper.

"How...how did your family and friends took the news?" The girl now leaning forward, completely lost in the conversation with Alex.

"My Parent and My sister took it very well, Too good I'd say" Alex laughed, "My friends are badass and the best...They all loved it".  

The girl nodded in total admiration. Maggie came into the office with William still very much asleep in her arms and sat next to Alex.

"Hey babe, this is a new friend...Esther" Alex gestured to the girl, "This is my wife Maggie".

"Hey sweetie" Maggie replied with a beatiful smile.

"Nice to meet you" The girl blushed. 

"Hey babe, can you take him...I can't feel my arms" Maggie said.

"Sure" Alex carefully took William, who stretched and continue sleeping now comfortably in Alex's arms. 

the girl's eyes were completely lost at Alex and Maggie and their interactions. Not even noticing when her Mother and little brother came into the office and took a chair next to her. Alex was called by the Dr and 1 hour later, when she was called and Alex was dismissed, Alex walked by passed her with William secured in her arms and leaned a little into her and whispered, "Dont forget...Courage" and winked, leaving the office and a very blushed girl. 

 

Esther, her Mother and Brother walked out of the office towards their car a couple of hours later. The girl sitting in the front seat, buckled up and took her cellphone after feeling it buzzing in her pocket.

  _Stephy <3: Hey baby. I know Im not suppose to text you whenever you are with your mom but...I just really wanted to know how was your Dr appt today. Anyways I hope I dont get you in trouble. Please text me back I love you so much. _ 

Esther smiled and felt tears building up in her eyes. She took a deep breath a whispered, "Courage".

"What honey?" The mother asked, closing the door and turning on the ignition of the car. 

"I....I said Courage" Esther said, voice trembling and heart pounding too hard...even for her heart condition. 

"Courage? What you mean silly?" The mother laughed.

"I mean..." The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, "I am...Gay".

Silence. Esther opened her eyes and looked at her mother and saw no anger or disgust...but a peaceful look on her face. 

"Mom. Did you heard what i said?" Esther asked a little annoyed, wiping the tears with her hand. 

"Yes dear. You said you were gay" She smiled.

"And?" The girl said, breathing heavily. 

"Honey...I am your mother. I knew it. I was just waiting for you to tell me" The mother tenderly smiled. 

"But....how?" Esther asked in total shocked. 

"Even if you think that I don't...I do listen sweetheart and I observe" The mother winked. 

"Ok..." Esther sighed, "Ok" She repeated softly with a smile.

"And Honey" The mother said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Esther asked, eyes lost into the night.

"You can ask Stephanie to join us for dinner tomorrow" The mother playfully nudge her. 

Esther laughed and looked at her mother "For sure Mom" She said, turning her eyes back into the road, "Thanks Alex" She whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling we might see a little more of Esther in this universe. What do you guys think?


End file.
